even fireworks take time to bloom
by CappuccinoMocha
Summary: For #NESummerFest2019. Some relationships do take time to make progress. So as the fireworks. Or; a series of talks which were (oddly) long while waiting for the fireworks to show up. (Summary won't actually help you understand the whole story) Norman x Emma.


**#NESummerFest2019**

**Week 1 Option A: Tanabata Special (Fireworks Festival)**

**My first TPN fanfic, and I'm writing this for a NorEmma fanfic contest... I'm going to lose, but at least I have my fun and ideas just won't stop flowing in my head so why not?**

**Caution: Normal AU, Aged up (they're all 16), OOC Alert (just in case), mentions of RayxFire and EmNorRay, and slight spoilers for the manga and novel if you squint really hard.**

**_OoOoOoOo_**

As long as the three of them are best friends for life, Ray always chose not to interfere (he claimed it himself) Emma and Norman every time the duo asked him to hang out with them.

To the national library? Pass.

To the movies? Pass.

To the planetarium? Pass.

Literally anywhere else friends can hang out? Pass.

It's not that Ray thought lowly of himself as a third wheel around them like he used to when they were little. No, it was solely to support Norman to make a move on that certain orange-haired girl by arranging dates for them.

But so far, nothing happened. And as long as the relationship among Emma and Norman were the same good ol' friends, Ray would always reject their offers.

However, one day there was an exception.

"Tanabata?" Ray repeated Norman's words, already uninterested to join. It was break time in a normal school day and as Ray was about to leave his class, he was stopped by two of his best friends telling him about the upcoming festival this weekend.

"Don't give us that look!" Emma pouted at the ebony-haired's trademark sour look. "It's just a few blocks away from your house! It won't kill you to hang out with us once in a while!"

While the two of them were bickering (more like Emma the only one shouting), Norman read the poster of the Tanabata festival in their neighbourhood. Glancing upon that one word in the poster's events, he smirked.

"This year's festival is quite promising," Norman stated suddenly.

Looking away from Ray for now, Emma beamed at Norman as she closely observed the poster with him. Noticing that grin forming on her face, the white-haired boy knew that they were both thinking of the same thing.

Then she began to read the contents aloud, "The wish trees are floated on the river and burned as an offering."

Ray's ears perked up a bit. "Burned?" His tone was also noticeably enthusiastic.

"Yup, burned. What's more," Emma made the 'p' sound as she continued, "There's a parade, food stalls and the greatest attraction of all festivals..."

This time, Norman joined in as they announced simultaneously, "Fireworks!"

"I'll go," those words came out of Ray's mouth faster than he liked, and he grumbled in defeat after he knew that he was tricked. Curse him and his weird addiction towards anything related to fire.

While Emma and Norman were cheering in victory as they finally dragged Ray along with them for the hangout, it didn't stop the latter to glare at Norman when they made eye contact.

Oh well, not that he didn't have other tricks on his sleeve.

"There are a few conditions," the black-haired boy said. "First, both of you have to wear yukata for the festival. Better if you guys match." Looks like he won't stop himself from trying to pair his best friends up.

"Second, I am allowed to wander by my own at certain intervals." Norman suspected that Ray wanted either to join himself in the burning ritual (in which they had to stop him in case he wanted to commit suicide in the fire again) or to spy on the other two behaving like a couple. At least the latter's better than trying to kill himself.

"Third, have fun by yourselves."

"...That's it?" Emma asked, slightly disappointed of the less challenging requirements she and Norman had to do for the festival.

"Yeah, that's it." Ray said nonchalantly.

"Perhaps, any rewards you wanna give us if we fulfill your conditions?"

"Ah, about that..." He paused for a moment. Then he suggested spontaneously, "I'll treat you guys lunch for a week?"

Emma immediately slammed Ray's desk as soon as she heard the word 'treat'. "I'm on it!"

"Good, now let's get some food while we can still make it." As Ray stood up from his seat to leave the class for lunch, Emma got panicked when she checked her watch and told the other two to hurry up before recess ends.

As ginger-haired girl literally sprinted as fast as Hayato to their usual spot, Norman and Ray took their time casually chatting with each other behind her, or so the others thought.

"I mean it when I say 'have fun **by yourselves**'," Ray tapped Norman's shoulder 'lightly' as he threatened, "I gave you every chance I can for you to make a goddamn move on her. If you still don't confess to Emma at that festival..."

The white-haired genius only sweatdropped, but he kept on smiling as he said, "I'm trying, okay?"

"**You better.**"

**_OoOoOoOo_**

And so, a few days later, weekend (alias Sunday) was here and so was the Tanabata festival. The trio decided to meet up at 6, though some were unintentionally late for the meet-up.

But not Ray, being the one living nearest to the eventful venue, he was already waiting for the other two to show up at the river bay. He had a simple black and white attire on with a camera resting on his chest, not that he really cared about fashion anyway.

It wasn't long until Norman was seen in a plain blue striped yukata. He thought that he was being late so he tried to speed-walk as fast as possible, although that yukata was in the way.

"Emma's not here yet?" He panted as soon as he was a few feet away from the ebony-haired boy. The latter shook his head no, in which Norman sighed.

It took quite longer than expected, so the boys were bored even after checking out their phones or just blankly stare at the river while sitting in silence. "While waiting for Emma, wanna bet what kind of clothes she'll wear?" Ray suggested a way to kill boredom and Norman shrugged in response. "I'm okay with it."

The first to guess was Ray, humming in thought for a short while. "She couldn't be wearing a cartoon-themed yukata, could she? Judging from her childishness."

"She wouldn't be happy to hear that, Ray."

He snickered. "I'm joking. Your turn."

Imagining his dearest Emma in a Japanese-themed clothing made him blush a little. And so he guessed, "A yellow yukata with sunflower patterns, I guess? She'll look great in it since she's so bright, literally."

Ray nodded in approvement, but scowled slightly soon after. "But it means that you won't match."

"Does it even matter?"

"Nah, at least that's better than her not wearing it at all." A pause. "Your turn again. I'm gonna pass mine."

Norman shot him a mild glare before he drifted off to his thoughts again. "...A salmon-coloured yukata?"

That guess made Ray burst out laughing. "_Salmon?_ Seriously?"

"Is it _that_ wrong for me to imagine that?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. I just can't help it-"

"Sorry for waiting!" Ray was interrupted with a feminine shout coming from behind them. The footsteps rushing towards them seemed to get louder and louder, she most probably wore a pair of geta.

As soon as Norman and Ray turned around to see their girl best friend, they both knew that they lost their game. Even so, it was undeniable that she had such a stunning appearance.

She wore a dark blue yukata covered in white and gold stars and dots, along with crescents, and dot and line designs. It has pale blue fabric lines on the neck and chest to match the ribbon wrapped around the pale yellow obi. Pale blue diagonal stripes adorn the obi. The right shoulder and sleeve is pale gold with gold and dark blue star print. It was basically a costume you could get from a game called 'Love Nikki'. Anyway, her orange hair was still unruly even though there was some effort to keep it a little bit neat, and her left side of her face was adorned with a golden crescent moon ornament and small glittering gems, not to mention two blue stars hanging on it.

_She's beautiful_, Norman thought of that first in his mind.

"Norman said you look beautiful." Ray got punched at the side by an embarrassed Norman after he literally spoke out the other's mind. _How could he do that by the way?_

Emma blinked for a moment, then she awkwardly thanked Norman for the indirect compliment. "Gilda gave this to me because it's too big for her. She also helped me wear this properly, so I'm happy that her efforts are appreciated."

"Yeah, it looks like you and Norman match too."

"We do?" Emma stared at the white-haired boy for a moment before she squealed excitedly. And by excited, more like highly enthusiastic to snap pictures with him. Of course, Ray was included as well in most of images they've taken.

Those picture-taking sessions had finally came to an end when they noticed that the parade of the Tanabata festival had already begun. So they quickly made a run for it.

**_OoOoOoOo_**

"Okay, so you've fulfilled my first condition." Ray imaginarily crossed out one of the conditions he made in front of Norman. Emma, on the other hand was ahead of them, engrossed with the giant colourful streamers seemingly floating above the stalls they were walking towards.

Norman didn't actually pay attention to the ebony-haired boy however. He was also distracted by the variations of the stalls (at the same time staring at Emma sometimes) when he snapped back to reality with a light punch on the side.

"Was that payback?"

Ray shrugged. "You're basically drooling over her. Cut it out."

"I wasn't-!" He wiped his mouth in case he really did that, his cheeks turning pink.

"You know what? You can just have fun with Emma while it lasts."

"What do you mean?" When Norman asked that, Ray gave him a nasty look that read, "How can you be much smarter than me?"

Letting out an exasperated groan, the black-haired boy expressed his opinion, "I understand that you want to confess to her once you're adults."

Norman nodded in agreement, and Ray added, "But that doesn't stop the fact that someone else might make a move on her before you."

Ignoring the genius' obvious dark look, he continued, "It's better to just do it now. Who knows, maybe Emma is mature enough to reincorporate your feelings properly earlier than we expected."

_Emma is far from immature to accept one's feelings_, Norman's heart screamed in denial._ I hold back just because it's not the right time. She has other important things in mind, and I would hate to burden her more by saying something that might risk our relationship._

But in reality, his mouth remained shut. "With that being said, you're going to fulfill my next conditions here. See ya."

"Wait, Ray-" when Norman tried to reach out his hand for the one leaving him, he was surprised with his other hand being pulled towards the crowd.

It turned out to be Emma whose face was brightened up once their eyes met. "Thank goodness we're not lost," she said, tightly squeezing his hand. Norman (gladly) returned her affection by gently clasping hers.

_It's normal for us to do this anyway._

Noticing someone among them was missing, Emma looked around and later tilted her head in confusion at the white-haired boy. "...Where's Ray?"

"He's probably enjoying himself over there," the platinum-haired boy pointed towards the river where the burning ceremony was going to be held soon. "Maybe we should leave him alone for now though."

"Right," The girl nodded slowly. "Then, let's enjoy ourselves too!" she passionately declared as she dragged Norman to any stalls that interest her. Him, being the follower had no choice but to go along with it.

Not that he would ever choose to abandon her.

**_OoOoOoOo_**

Few moments later, the boy and girl were settled after they bought both sweet and savoury food and play a few games like goldfish scooping and gun-shooting (of course Emma scored much more than Norman).

The only thing left to do is to watch the fireworks.

They easily found a secluded and ideal spot to watch the fireworks at the edge of the woods, since they were recklessly brave to explore much further there in their childhood. Good thing there's some benefits to it.

The antenna girl sat on the ground first while eating takoyaki they've just bought. Norman followed suit silently and waited for the right time to both the fireworks showing up and the confession for the girl beside him.

Later, the only things passing were time and the amount of takoyaki (already finished) and candied apples left. _I should've practiced for the confession beforehand!_ Norman mentally face palmed at himself, clearly unprepared to reveal his love for Emma just yet.

"Emma, do you have fun hanging out with me so far?" Norman broke the silence between them. Distracting himself from overthinking might help, and her reply (depends though) for that spontaneous question could give a sign that a love confession would be okay. It's like killing two birds with one stone.

After swallowing the last piece of her candied apple, she replied simply; "Of course I do!"

Okay, time to go deeper into this subject. "Even though Ray's not with us?" Just because that mentioned name always reject their offers to hang out together, it doesn't mean that the hangouts were cancelled at all. They still did spend their buddy time together, as a duo.

Emma spoke out after thinking for a suitable answer; "Well, Ray's our best friend. So I'd love to drag him with us. I know you do feel the same way for him, too." A nod. "And I want to spend more time with Gilda, Don, Phil, Anna and everyone as well. You know, the more the merrier."

"But," the girl turned to the boy suddenly. "I don't know the exact reason why, but I really do love spending time with you. I had fun, and that's all that matters."

Her emerald eyes sparkled in anticipation as she stared at his dazzling blue-pink ones. "So Norman, do you have fun hanging out with me?"

"Yeah, I do." Even though it's a short answer, Emma was convinced with the way Norman's aquamarine orbs soften as he didn't even bat an eye away from her. He really was sincere about it.

The fireworks were going to start anytime now, and he gathered his courage to say those special words once and for all.

Norman stood up to get himself ready, dusting off his yukata a bit before looking at the girl again. "Emma, um... I've been wanting to tell you this for a very long time now."

Emma's curiosity was clearly shown on her face. When she accepted his offer to take his hand to stand as well, she didn't break eye contact with him as she guessed; "Is it about every little secrets you've been keeping from me?"

"Uh, sort of?" Since he technically hid the fact that he already fell for her since they were 4. So it could be considered a 'little secret' Emma's talking about.

"I'm supposed to tell you this once we become adults but... It depends if you want to hear it now, something like that?" His hands became sweaty from nervousness and let her hand go unintentionally.

She was puzzled at him for a moment. "Is it really something I should know once I'm becoming one?"

"Maybe, but it can be earlier if you want."

"You can tell me now!" and there goes an Emma-like response.

Norman's courage got cut off in half. Looks like he's not actually ready after all. "Woah there, Emma! You're being reckless all of the sudden!"

"What? Is it wrong for me to ask for your very secret, Norman?" Emma wondered innocently.

He timidly replied, "...No."

"Then tell me." The girl pressed him on, both mentally and physically as she obliviously got closer to him.

_...Oh well, it's just Emma being herself. There's no need to panic over this. _That's what the white-haired boy thought, although he couldn't help the redness of his face from the close contact.

"Okay, but first, can we keep our distance for a bit?" and so she did, high hopes written all over her complexion. _Right, the confession. I better not let her down this time._

Take a deep breath. And let it all out.

_It's now or nothing._

"Emma, I've always-"

Before he could say the last two words, the sound of the fireworks booming before them covered up his confession. Both of their eyes widened in shock of the thunderous sound. It was as if everything was forgotten, the duo turned towards the colourful explosions displayed right in front of them.

They bloomed majestically. They were, without a doubt, beautiful in their own way.

It was a shame that the confession this time was a failure. But seeing Emma's cheerful beam was more than enough for him. There's always a next time, and he promised to himself that he would be more prepared for the moment to come.

No one noticed the third person approaching Norman and Emma from behind. Seeing the platinum-haired boy's tender smile at the orange-haired girl, the other person's jaw was open in realization.

"Ah, did I just interrupt an intimate moment?"

Both Emma and Norman was shocked of Ray's voice from behind them. Hearing him clearly, they exclaimed in unison, "What do you mean intimate moment?!"

"I was wrong? And I thought I saw you two flirting or something." Ray had that Cheshire cat smirk plastered on his face as he teased his two best friends. Mostly on Norman.

"Well, whatever." The black-haired boy was back to his normally bored self. "Wanna go home after the fireworks?"

"After the fireworks," Emma repeated and looked back at the blasting fire flowers. Norman wordlessly turned away from Ray, but instead of watching the fireworks again, he was fixed on staring at the girl by his side lovingly.

"I hope for the two of you the utmost happiness;" Ray muttered his wish for tonight's celebration, taking the chance to snap a picture of the lovebirds sneakily with his camera.

**_OoOoOoOo_**

"Bye, don't forget to go to school tomorrow." Ray waved at Emma and Norman goodbye as he took his leave first, with a few words of going back to reality.

The female groaned of the painful reminder for every relatable student. "Just when I dreamt of oversleeping tomorrow..." she grumbled unsatisfactorily while facing down the road. She seemed to be in a bad mood.

Norman sweatdropped. "Let's just go back home and sleep right after that, okay?" He tried to cheer her up as he leaded the way back home when his back of the yukata was tugged lightly by the girl behind him.

"Emma?" He called for her name but she didn't respond. About a minute later, the ginger-haired girl finally spoke out softly,

"...loved you."

"Eh?"

"I've always loved you," Emma faced him straight ahead, blushing furiously red. "Is that what you've been wanting to tell me before the fireworks showed up?!" She shouted unnecessarily loud that Norman had to put a finger on her mouth to silence her for a moment.

"I thought you didn't..." Norman's head went blank from even forming a complete sentence.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear, lightly touching the hair ornament. "I've heard it with my very ears, Norman. Loud and clear." She gave him a toothy grin like usual, but it was evident that she was still shy about the unexpected confession.

Be prepared for the moment to come? Screw that, Norman had already broken his promise.

"So... Do you think of me the same way as I do?" Norman spluttered out. He really had no idea what to do for the next step after confessing.

"I guess," she clenched her chest, trying to slow down her heart beating rapidly. "I _feel_ the same way as you do. Romantically, that is."

Okay, that's it. Norman couldn't take it any longer. He might've died from heart attack and he was going to sue Ray for no reason. "That's... Really good to hear."

"But I don't have any experience about any of this. Can we... Take our time, if you'd like it?" Thank God for letting Emma say that.

Eventually calming himself down, Norman softly smiled at her as usual. "Gladly."

**_OoOoOoOo_**

It was a Monday, the day when every relatable student and worker hated from the bottom of their hearts. Including Emma,

But the deal she and Norman had made with Ray to be treated for free lunch the whole week excited her all over again. Skip time to recess period;

"So Ray, shall we go to the zoo next? I want to see a giraffe again!"

"No thanks."

Emma whined childishly at the rejected offer again, with Norman patting her sympathetically on the shoulder. They were having lunch at their accustomed spot when the only girl tried to strike a conversation with that certain monotonous boy, just to have her heart broken once more.

"Why?? You're definitely enjoying yourself at the festival last night! So why won't you accept another hangout with us?"

"Use that opportunity to go on a date." At that statement, Emma finally behaved herself and tried to hide her blushing face by eating her melon bread. Norman had his face tinted pink as well, it was the first time Ray had said it boldly.

Ray didn't actually know what happened after he went back home, but he knew somehow that his best friends were going out for real. So he had double the fun by teasing both of them this time.

Here's another example; "If I were to join you guys again," Ray casually chewed his yakisoba bread. "Maybe, no, I'll _definitely_ go to your future wedding ceremony as your best man."

Norman and Emma's head practically exploded in pure bashfulness, it was amusing. Ray had more tricks he could use to pester them again and again, one of them was the picture he took from yesterday.

But maybe he would use it later. When they finally made their progress successfully (as he claimed so), just to embarrass them anew.

_Well, it was just a matter of time._

**_OoOoOoOo_**

_"I've heard it with my very **ear**, Norman." - Emma_

**...I'm sorry for a lot of things. First that (crack) quote and the obvious rush on doing this. I had a vacation this weekend so I ended up finishing this later than intended. With that being said, Happy (late) Tanabata to everyone who celebrates this! And look forward to the next events of #NESummerFest2019 too!**


End file.
